


Shelter

by fembuck



Category: Kings
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not even Rose can be strong all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> References to episode 1x06 “Brotherhood”.

Rose did not look up as the door to her bedroom opened, nor did she turn her attention from the flames burning in the fireplace in front of her as soft footsteps approached her.

A hand came to rest on her shoulder a few moments later, and Rose’s eyes squeezed shut, acknowledging for the first time that she was no longer alone.

A trim arm wound its way around her waist from behind, and Rose drew in a shaky breath.Her eyes burned with tears she was afraid to shed for fear that if one drop were to escape she should not be able to stop a flood from following it.

“My Queen.”

Thomasina’s voice was faint, barely a whisper, but to Rose it said a thousand things, and she turned within the circle of Thomasina’s arms until they stood face to face.

“She is _too_ willful,” Rose breathed out, forcing her eyes open to seek strength in the deep brown of Thomasina’s gaze.

“Yes,” the dark-skinned beauty whispered.

“She is _too_ noble,” Rose declared, eyelids fluttering desperately against barely contained tears.

“Yes.”

“She _cannot_ be mother to an entire nation,” Rose said, her tone beseeching.

“No, she cannot,” Thomasina agreed gently.

“Oh God,” Rose gasped, her eyes snapping shut as a single tear escaped from their confines.“What if she’s infected?”

Rose’s body trembled as she spoke, and Thomasina lifted her hands to rest on the Queen’s arms, steadying her as another tear trailed down her porcelain cheek.

“We must pray that she is not, and trust that the Lord would not take so fine a soul away from us so soon.”

“Thomasina.”

Her name was a plea, and Thomasina wrapped her arms around Rose’s waist in response.

Rose dipped her head forward and buried it in the soft, dark, sweet smelling skin of Thomasina’s neck, a choked sob emerging from deep within her as the floodgates opened and her tears began to fall.

Strong arms clutched Rose securely, supporting her as her body shook.There were no words capable of comfort, only touch could offer any sort of solace, and so Thomasina held her Queen, and would continue to hold her as long as Rose needed the shelter of her arms.

“Let me take you to her,” Thomasina breathed out many minutes later as Rose’s tears began to ease and her body began to still.

“I am afraid,” Rose whispered, admitting it out loud for the first time, knowing that Thomasina would not judge her for it, nor think less of her for her weakness.

“So is Michelle.”

Rose breathed in sharply and lifted her head from Thomasina’s shoulder.Her chin lifted in the air minutely and she met the steady gaze of the woman in front of her.

“You will stay with me.”

“As long as you wish,” Thomasina promised extending her hand, palm up to the Queen.

A moment later, soft fingers brushed against Thomasina’s palm and she closed her fingers around the Queen’s.Rose breathed in deeply and placed her free hand over Thomasina’s, taking comfort in the feel of warm skin under her fingers.

“Take me to my daughter.”

“Yes, my Queen.”

Rose kept her eyes focused on Thomasina as the door to her bedroom opened, and kept her eyes focused on the steady presence beside her as their footsteps echoed down the hall.

Strong fingers squeezed her own as they made their way down the stairs, and Rose brushed her thumb across the soft flesh on the back of Thomasina’s hand, comforted by the knowledge that she would not have to face this trying time alone.

  


The End


End file.
